Our Reason Why
by JustHereToDropBy
Summary: So Rosalina, Peach, Lucina, Samus, Corrin, and Zelda are all friends until this one night how a rapist named Wario come and messes up their lives. WARNING THIS CONTAINS RAPE
1. chapter 1

if this gets 10 reviews I'm happy

I don't own anything besides this story

Rosalina's P.O.V

It was an old typical day.

I was a fellow smasher that lived in the smash mansion just like other smashers. Everything seemed fine and today had nice weather and to top things off it was Friday. I was going to the mall with my friends which were Peach, Samus (zero suit Samus), Zelda, Lucina, and Corrin(Female). We had to meet everyone tonight at 8p.m. so I went. I arrived at the mall looking for my friends until I finally saw Corrin waving at me.

"Hey Rosalina" Corrin said as she walked over to me.

"Hey Corrin. Where's everybody" I said as I sat down.

"I don't know" She said.

"We'll have you tried calling them" I asked.

"Ya, but they won't answer" She said.

So me and Corrin just spent the night together and never saw our friends. We started saying our goodbyes and starting leaving around 3a.m. She left first and I stayed for a little while because I needed to return something but Corrin was crazy tired.

When I left it was around 3:30 and I wasn't tired at all so I started walking to my car. When I was walking I had a feeling somebody was behind me but I didn't care. When I got in my car I was about to start my car until somebody's hand grabbed my throat and started chocking me. I tried to fight back but I was to weak because before I knew it I was passed out.

I woke up to the sound of the car door opening and closing. I tried to move but my hands and legs were tied together and my mouth was taped by some very strong tape. The guys tried to grab me but I kicked him on the leg making him even more forceful on my and I was dragged into the most biggest abandoned mansion I ever saw in my life. I was screaming but that didn't help because that just made him slap my in the face.

I was throned into a wall with a chain connected to it and so he connected the chain to my throat and it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Show yourself" I said with no fear.

No response. He flicked the lights on and my heart skipped a beat. I saw all my friends with chains connected to their necks and the wall. They had ropes tied to their hands and legs. They couldn't say anything because they had cloth in their mouth.

"Well, Well, Well, I never knew I would get this much people." He said with a low voice

He appeared on the light with his face grinning right at me. He was Wario. One of the fellow smashers. He went up to my friends and took all their cloths from their mouth.

"Let us go Wario!" Peach said with anger in her eyes.

Apperantly he disabled our magic and powers because mine wasn't working. He looked at all of us and started saying the "eny- miny moe" thing and his finger landed on Lucina. He went up to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"Don't touch her" Samus said.

"What do you want from me" Lucina said when she backed up.

"Oh you'll see" and with that he unlocked the chain from her neck and stripped her up in front of every one. All of us were mouth dropped and we were had tears in her eyes when we tried to stop Wario but that only made him strip off his clothes. Slowly but rough he started rapping her. She tried saying stuff but she had that cloth thing was in her mouth again but that didn't stop her from trying, she started sobbing and weeping as loud as she can.

Zelda in the other hand started to break the rope by pulling. When the rope finally broke off her hand was bleeding but that didn't stop her from untying the rope that connected her legs together. she was only one step away from saving her dearest friend from her torture. She tried breaking the wall so the chain would be loose and she would save her friend put she was to weak so she tried harder and it finally broke off. She went where the were and hit Wario as hard as she can with the chain connected in her neck. That made Wario jump in surprise and dropped Lucina. Lucina started helping her friends While Wario started beating on Zelda which made Zelda welp in pain. We were all out and all started helping zelda and Wario was taking everybody one by one.

"Ha Ha your no mach for me " Wario said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not updating because I never new people would actually read this story :)**

 **Zelda's P.O.V**

"Guards take them away except Zelda. She needs to learn her lesson." Wario yelled.

Wario had about 3 guards and they were all smashers and they were Cloud, Little Mac, and Ryu. They were all men with muscle so ya they make good guards. All of my friends were taken away to another room so it was just me and Wario.

"Please Wario let us go! Let me Go!" I was already yelling and crying.

"No you bitch so shut the fuck up!"

"Please Please ple-" I was cut off when Wario started chocking me. No I can't let this happen. I kicked his his leg but it wasn't enough. I didn't have much time until he let me go.

He picked up a duffle bag that had many things in there but then he pulled out a whip. He whipped me about 10 times. " How dare you fight back you ugly SLUT!"

He then stripped me down and tied me to the bed.

"Why are you doing this Wario?!? I thought all smashers were friends"

"Because no one likes me, but with all the money I have I can kidnap little bitches like YOU!!"

Wario kicked me then suddenly picked up a piece of wood from the floor that broke off easily since it was an abounded mansion.

" I suppose you know what I'm gonna do next" He said giggling.

"No, No, No No No No!! please no"

The piece of wood was sharp and it was wood tared apart so it was harmful. He then grabbed me keeping me still because I was trying my best to live.

"You act just like the other person I fucked last night - Ike" He laughed

Ike?!? Oh no he must of gotten him too. What a freaking sicko. I didn't really know Ike that much but he was a nice guy and he didn't really deserve that.

" You wanna see him?" He asked

" RYU!! Get that little bitch Ike and bring him here." Wario yelled

" You psycho! What did you do to him" I yelled.

" Oh you'll see"

The door bashed opened and what I saw was very unforgivable. It was Ike chained from his neck unto a leash that Ryu was holding. He had handcuffs holding his hands and a strap holding his mouth shut. He was muffling alot and he had his clothes on. Ryu connected the chain leash to the wall near the bed I was strapped to.

" Thank you Ryu now you can leave" Wario said.

So Ryu left and it was only me, Wario and Ike. Everything changed now that Ike was here.

"So where were we" Wario smiled devilishly

He grabbed the piece of wood and then started shoving it up my vagina. It was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life. Lots of blood started flowing off me. I screamed bloody murder.

" THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SAVING YOUR LITTLE FRIEND" He shoves it up more " AND DONT EVER FIGHT BACK YOU LITTLE WHORE."

He starts slapping me and I think I'm almost out of tears. I just want to die now.

 **A/N don't worry I'll make Ike a use to this story. Sorry for errors and I know I'm really bad at making story's.**

 **Everything that's coming up :)**

 **-Ike**

 **\- The other girls ( they are in room right now)**

 **\- The guards**

 **-LUMA!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Ok guys its finnaly here chpater 4! Well sorry guys if I got a little bit off track with the story but now its back to the girls!.**

" We have to get out of here!" Rosalina yelled when she punched the door.

" Its no use Rosalina, shes dead, were dead, its over and were all gonna die here." Peach said in a low depressing voice.

The girls were thrown to a cold, dark, and small room. Zelda was still out there with Wario to give a 'punishment' to her. Zeldas screams alarmed the girls that shes was not ok. The girls werent tied but they were locked up in a room.

" Im so sorry guys.*sniff* This is all my fault*sniff* I was a little selfish person who wanted to go to the mall and INVITED ALL OF YOU GUYS!" Luciana said but she was crying but not regular crying but sobbing.

"Its not your fault Luciana and were gonna find a way out but we have to stick together!" Samus said in a leader voice.

"But what about Zelda..." Corrin said so softly.

"Were gonna wish the best for her." Peach replied.

 **OK BACK TO ZELDA** " Sorry zelda but it looks like somebody is about to be MY BITCH!" Wario was shoving the wood deeper into Zeldas woman hood.

Wario finnaly pulled out. Zelda was already knocked out from all the pain. Ike was across the room sitting down and bringing his knees uo to hus chest looking down ashamed. Ike couldn't help her since his neck was tied like dog thats tied to his owners house.

" Its a shame that she knocked out so fast am i right, I wanted her to feel how you felt." Wario laughed in a devilish way and was talking to Ike from across the room.

Ike didnt respond all he did was just look down and he was about to cry. Wario then dressed Zelda back to her clothes. He picked her up then locked up Ike. Ike knew he was helpless and he was gonna die so he obeyed every order Wario gave him.

 **Back to the girls**

The door slammed open and shooked all the girls.

"I have a delivery for the sluts." Wario spoke.

Then he threw Zelda and Ike inside the room. Zelda fell limp since she was knocked out and Ike fell on his chest. Wario slammed the door. Ike slowly got up and then crawled over to the corner of the room then sat there bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Oh my god... Zelda" Rosalina started.

The girls slowly went to zelda and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Zelda wake up... hahaha stop trying to play with us.. Zelda? Zelda wake up! Zelda no please dont die on us today PLEASE" Peach cried.


End file.
